Unexpected Encounter
by PolHop
Summary: Derek went to turn off the light left on in Garcia's office only to be surprised at what he saw. Just a two shot. It popped in my head last night and I figured what the hell? It's rated M for a reason. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope looked at her clock 7:15;she sighed, she was meeting her date at 8:30 that gave her no time to get ready. This morning she thought she'd have had more time to change and get ready but Hotch asked her to run some programs that caused her to stay later then everyone else. She was glad she brought her clothes to work just in case.

Everyone was gone this late and there were no cameras in her office so she figured _what the hell, I'll just get changed in here really fast._ She put on her iPod to some music she could dance to while she got herself ready. Normally she would never be this free at work but she knew being a Friday everyone had left the building hours ago.

* * *

Derek had stayed to finish some paperwork for Hotch. Jack had a basketball game that night and he didn't want Hotch to miss anything so he offered to complete it for him. Derek had nowhere to go, his recent breakup had turned him off of going to the clubs for a while.

He finished the last form and made his way out of his office. He was halfway down the hall when he noticed Garcia's light still on. _She must have left the light on_ He thought. He was glad he had her office code so he could turn it off.

He made his way over to her office entering the code and walking in. What he saw stopped him in his tacks.

There stood Penelope facing away from him shaking her ass to the beat of her music. She wore only stockings held up by a garter belt and see through panties. His pants instantly tightened at the sight causing him to groan loud enough to make Penelope spin around.

"Oh God!" She screamed frozen in place.

She was caught so off guard she was frozen staring at him with her eyes wide. Derek couldn't help but cast his eyes along her body. He followed her red cheeks down to her exquisite breast moving up and down, as her breathing was heavy from the dancing and shock. He let his eyes travel further down her stomach to the front of her see through panties. His breath hitched, as he was able to see her lower lips.

His sharp intake of breath brought her back to reality and she grabbed her dress covering her body.

"Oh my god Derek I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was still here or I would have gone to the bathroom." She was so embarrassed she backed up and pressed herself against the wall wishing the ground would swallow her.

"Penelope" He whispered.

"God" she cried again. She turned her body from him bending over pushing her ass out to put her dress on. Once she had the dress covering her body she turned back around to see Derek still standing there wide eyed at her.

"Morgan I am so sorry I put you through this. Really I am, I didn't think anyone was here. I have a date in less then an hour and I needed to get changed."

Now that she was dressed he finally found his words. "Baby Girl, it's fine. It's not like I have never seen it before. I was headed home when I saw your light on. I was just coming in to turn it off." He moved so he was standing behind a chair so she couldn't see the bulge in his pants.

"Derek I really am sorry. Can we please just pretend this never happened?" She begged him.

"Consider it forgotten, Sweetheart. Have fun on your date." With that he left the room as fast as he could.

She sat in her chair with her head in her hands trying to calm herself. She picked up the phone to call and cancel her date. There would be no way in hell she would have the nerves to show up and act normal tonight.

* * *

Derek got home and went straight for the liquor. Normally he wasn't a hard drinker but tonight he needed something. He had just seen his best friend pretty much naked and there was no way he was going to get that image out of his head any time soon.

He skipped the shot glass and took a swig right out of the bottle. Taking a deep breath he made his way over to his couch plopping himself down. He couldn't ignore the painful arousal he was still sporting. He closed his eyes trying to think of anything else. It was the wrong choice to make. As soon as his eyes were closed images of her body began cascading threw his mind. Her plump bottom bouncing against him as he took her from behind, her perfect breasts swaying back and forth. He moved his hand to his bulge tugging on his pants hoping to make some more room.

He opened his eyes taking another swig of the bottle. "I've got to do something." He said out loud. She said she was going on a date tonight. It annoyed him to think another man could see her body. That body should belong to him and only him. He had been toying with the idea of asking her out for a while now but he never seemed to have the courage when he was around her.

That ends tonight. He got up grabbed his keys and headed to her apartment.

* * *

AN: What do you guys think? Just fast two shot I wanted out of my head. As always thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

She decided to head straight to the local liquor store to stock up. How could she have been so stupid to change in her office? She was asking for trouble doing that. She grabbed some wine and headed to her apartment.

Once inside she discarded her clothes in search of old sweats. She wanted anything to wrap around her body after feeling so exposed and ashamed of her actions. "God, Penelope you're so stupid. You just stood there and let him stare at your body." She cried out. "Yeah, he's seen it before but not this much of _it_ , he's used to stick figure models who he could wrap his whole arm around not this." She motioned to her body.

"He ran out of there so fast, he must have been disgusted." She tried to hold back the tears as she took the bottle of wine with her to the couch. No need for a glass tonight, she planed on drinking the whole damn bottle and then move on to the next.

* * *

Derek's head was spinning he couldn't get the image of her body out of his head. He wanted to run his hands all over her, worshiping her perfect figure. He turned the corner to her apartment glad to see her caddy in her spot.

He turned his car off and waited, _maybe she brought the guy back here_? The thought of that made his blood boil. If that were the case he would go in there grab the guy by his shirt and throw him out so fast his head would spin. Penelope belonged to him and tonight he was going to claim her.

He took a deep breath and made his way to her apartment. He thought for a moment about his course of action, normally he would just walk in using his key and make himself at home. If she did have a guy in there, it would get really awkward really fast. Then again if he knocked she might see him threw the peephole and not answer the door. He decided to take his chances and use his key.

* * *

She was sitting on the couch wine bottle in hand almost halfway threw it when she heard her door open. She had just taken another swig of the bottle as Derek walked threw, closing the door behind him.

Neither one of them spoke. He watched her intently as she placed the wine bottle on her coffee table and turned off her TV. He moved to sit down beside her as she kept her eyes cast down to avoid his stare.

"What happened to your date?" He said in a low voice.

Still not meeting his eyes. "Canceled it."

He moved a little closer to her. "Good." He placed his hand under her chin forcing her to turn to look at him.

"Why are you here?" she barely got out.

"It's time." He said still holding her chin.

"Time for what?" She now stared into his eyes. His eyes normally were full of play and mischief, but right now they were dark with desire.

"Us" He captured her lips in a heated kiss. At first she was in shock so she didn't respond but soon she felt her lips move along with his. She could feel his hand being placed on her thigh and slowly move upward causing her to moan. He took advantage of her open mouth to deepen the kiss mating his tongue with hers.

When he pulled away to breath she looked up at him with earnest eyes. "But you ran away?"

"Ran away?" he asked confused.

"After you saw my body you bolted out of the room." She looked away ashamed of her own looks.

"No I ran away stopping myself from pushing you up against the wall and claiming you as mine."

"Claiming me as yours?"

"Yes, Baby Girl. As of right now you are mine, forever." He moved to capture her lips again.

He grabbed onto her hips moving her to his lap. "God baby I have dreamt of this forever." He kissed along her jaw and neck as she leaned her head back to give him access.

"These have got to go" He grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt pulling it over her head. He growled when her naked breasts were placed in front of his face. "You didn't put on a bra, good girl."

She didn't know why but his praise in something so small made wetness gush to her center and make her fill with pride. He cupped her breast with his hands feeling her harden nipples beneath his palm. At the sensation she arched her chest into him. "Please."

"What do you want baby?"

In a breathless moan she said "You"

"I plan on giving you all of me." He moved his hands to the waistband of her pants. When he placed his hand inside he growled. "You took off your panties too?"

He brushed his fingers against her center causing her to moan. "These are my nighttime clothes. What do you expect?"

She fisted his shirt trying to remove it. He got the hint leaning up to pull his shirt off.

He lifted her in his arms and stood up carrying her to the bedroom. When he placed her on her back he quickly removed her sweatpants leaving her naked to his eyes.

He growled at the sight before him. "Fuck" he said as he crawled on the bed moving his hands to he center. He fingered her folds as he examined how wet she was and how ready she was for him.

He lowered his head to her breast taking her nipple into his mouth. As soon as he sucked he was rewarded with a whimper from her. He continued his assault on her breast as he kept his hand at her center drawing out her pleasure.

When he felt her walls tighten around his fingers he increased the pressure on her clit causing her to scream out his name.

"DEREK"

"That's it baby say my name." He continued his fast movements drawing out her pleasure.

When she finally came down from her high he removed his hand bringing it to his mouth. She watched as he cleaned her juices off.

"So sweet, I was right when I named you sweetness all those years ago."

"Derek Please, I need you inside of me."

"Are you on the pill?"

She shook her head no.

He smiled at her wide. "Good."

He jumped off the bed removing his pants and boxes, crawling back on top of her centering himself. "I've never done this without a condom before. I want you to be my first, and my last."

His words rang threw her as he pushed himself inside of her. "Oh fuck! You're so tight."

"Please harder baby, please."

He complied with her request circling his hips as he thrust into her. "From tonight on we use no protection, just you and me nothing between us."

He placed his hand on her belly as he continued his thrust. "One day" He said as he stroke her belly.

Hearing that he wanted to create a baby with her sent her shooting. She bucked her hips up forcing him deeper as fireworks exploded behind her eyes. Her quivering legs were too much for Morgan to handle and he also found himself falling over the edge of completion.

They lay there panting for a while before she giggled and said "Maybe I should change in my office more often."

He growled at her, "No way no one gets to see this body but Me." he flipped her underneath him and started to kiss her again.


End file.
